


good at words.

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	good at words.

You sympathize with Jack. You aren't really sure what the difference between empathy and sympathy are or where they begin and end. You don't know the definitions to a lot of words, but then again you aren't good at diplomacy, and neither are you


End file.
